The invention is based on a fuel-injection jet. In a known injection jet of this type (DE-A No. 1 3227 989) the cable conduit which receives the feed wires of the induction coils is fed at a right angle with respect to the jet axis to the connecting ends of the induction coil. In this embodiment, the feeding wires are advantageously connected with the connecting ends of the induction coil after inserting the induction coil into the jet support. However, if the connection is performed before the inserting of the induction coil, special care must be taken during the insertion of the induction coil. In both cases, the cross section of the cable conduit must be dimensioned relatively large, and an increase is manufacturing effort must be assumed.